1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a brick construction for horizontally disposed regenerators. More particularly, this invention relates to a checker brick construction for a horizontally disposed regenerator which provides for expansion due to forces created within the regenerator and also provides for a high degree of stability by virtue of interlocking the bricks in the horizontal regenerator. This invention is particularly directed to a construction whereby horizontally disposed bricks are engaged with other horizontally disposed bricks and horizontally disposed rows of bricks are engaged with one another by the use of vertical risers or spacers which engage the horizontally disposed bricks.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,473,427 it has been known to assemble checker bricks for vertical regenerators by the use of spacer or distance ribs to form a checkerboard network. The bricks are laid in a vertical plane and are arranged with their longitudinal and transverse edges displayed to the bricks of the adjacent plane. The bricks are laid on top of one another with sufficient clearance for thermal expansion.
It has become desirable, however, to provide a stable system for horizontally disposed regenerators which insures satisfactory stability of the checkerboard type brick assembly when expansion within the regenerator is effected. Such a checkerboard type network must be able to adapt to varying constructions and conditions. In addition, it must accommodate the expansion movements caused by very high temperatures within the horizontal regenerator. Additionally, it must cope with large pressure variations which may occur within the horizontal regenerator.
It is an object of this invention, therefore, to provide a checker brick construction for horizontally disposed regenerators which allows for expansion movement to a sufficient extent but simultaneously insures the stability of the individual bricks by interlocking the same, whereby especially the frontmost brick layers do not tend to become removed from the construction after a period of operation.